


Echos from distant lands

by SteelMagnolia



Series: Hollow Knight [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied Grimm/Marissa, Just the inital part of the ritual, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight), maybe there is more to Grimm than his devotion to the Heart, no major spoilers, we're about to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMagnolia/pseuds/SteelMagnolia
Summary: Grimm ponders about Hallownest. Memories resurface.
Series: Hollow Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591099
Kudos: 17





	Echos from distant lands

The Troupe Master awakes in his tent. He blinks back sleepy eyes, descends from the roof from which he hanged upside down—he doesn’t sleep laid down, never liked it much, walks out of his room into the corridor leading towards the main stage. It has been quite some time since he entrusted the little vessel with his child, he ought to check the progress of the ritual. As he passes by the many scarlet lanterns lighting the way, Grimm gently picks one up, placing it in the center of the corridor.

His hands rise up, almost cupping the flame. A low and coarse voice pierces the silence as the flame turns transparent, revealing the little vessel, with Grimmchild by its side. The two are heading through a perilous terrain, yet the vessel seems completely unperturbed by the spiky thorns that could easily end its life. The child looks healthy, accustomed to its new caretaker, Grimm notices. The flame within the child glows quite beautifully, which means the little vessel has been collecting the scarlet flame, keeping its part of the ritual. Greenpath and Crystal Peak were devoid of flames--The City of Tears is the last remaining location of the Grimmkin Novice harvesting the precious flame. Grimm briefly switches the image to the novice. The tiny creature, aware that it’s being watched, bows before its master. “I am ready, Master. To return to you, to my kin,” the Grimmkin Novice spoke, in a mental message that only Grimm could hear.

The image shifted back to Grimmchild and little vessel. He trusts the little vessel, so Grimm lets his mind to wander. He ponders about Hallownest. How long has it been since the dream realm has revealed the events before its decay? Memories of old, forgotten times are brought to surface as the Knight and Grimmchild make their way through The City of Tears. There is a familiarity in the sound of the never-ending rain, the echo resembling a song so hauntingly beautiful, that for a brief moment Grimm feels enraptured. Her sad voice is calling out to him, from times when Hallownest was her stage and he a mere spectator from afar, in a different kingdom struck by destruction, with such visions the only way of leaving the confines of his tent. She is still here…

The flame burst brightly before him. He has to recoil from its force. Distractions are not allowed. The Heart demands his attention, his entire being. He must prepare.

Grimm places the lantern back in its original location. He walks out of the corridor into the main stage where he is greeted by members of his troupe, finishing the last preparations for his second encounter with the Knight. Grimm can sense that the first part of the ritual has been completed, Knight and Grimmchild on their way back to him. The Knight must be greeted with an audience and an applause for its effort. After all, Grimm never failed to give credit where credit is due.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble on Grimm from Hollow Knight, one of my favorite characters from this game. Wrote this while working on the second chapter of my TFGraves series, hope you'll enjoy it!


End file.
